ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
: For others Earths, see here. For fictional versions of this planet not listed on the previous link, see here. '' '''Earth' is the third planet from the sun in the Solar System. It is a terrestrial planet, and the home planet of the humans, plants, animals and many other indigenous and hidden species. History Ancient History According to modern science, the earth was formed four and a half billion years ago. A billion years ago, life first appeared in the oceans. 65 million years ago, a meteorite hits the Earth, wiping out the Dinosaurs. 200,000 years ago, modern-day humans first appeared. In the 8th to 6th Century BC, Ancient Greece was expanding. From 509 to 27 BC was the time of the Roman Republic, and from 27 BC to 476 AD was the era of the Roman Empire. 206 BC to 220 AD was China's Han Dynasty. Following this time were the Dark Ages and Middle Ages. The Renaissance to World War II The Renaissance was a cultural movement that spanned from 14th to the 17th century in Europe. It was a time of "rebirth", as Europeans re-learned different things that were lost to them during the Dark Ages and the Middle Ages. Different ideas were created, including the idea of Humanism, Gravity, and other important discoveries in Science, English, Medicine, Philosophy, and more. The Age of Discovery followed afterwards, leading to the discovery of the Americas. The Age of Enlightenment was a time of philosphers coming up with different options about government, natural rights, and other ideas. In 1776, the 13 English Colonies in North America signed the Declaration of Independence. After the American Revolution, the United States of the America was formed. The French Revolution soon occured afterward, as did the Industrial Revolution and the American Civil War. In the 20th Century, America fought in World Wars I and II, fighting against the Axis with other allies. Post-WWII to the Present After World War II, the Cold War started. The Cold War was a period of time of tension between American and the Soviet Union. The world begins to lean towards Democracy as more dicators are overthrown. Around the time of 1990, the Informational Age began, and is continuting today. The world began more mobile, global, and interactive. In 2004, Wikia was founded. In 2005, the first episode of Ben 10 was aired. In 2009, ''' '''was founded on Wikia by Duncan Crook. For more infomation on the history of the wiki, see here. Species Humans Humans are a (somewhat) intelligent species. They are currently the dominate species on the planet, since they live in nearly every enviornment, and on all but one of the seven continents. Humans have reached a level of intelligence to the point where they no longer use flght-or flight skills, but rather use logic and reason to solve problems. Humans have created multiple languages, including English, Spanish, French, German, Russian, Chinese, and etc. With a larger brain, humans have been able to develop incredible technologies and objects, such as the wheel, houses, coins, clothing, carts, bridges, weapons, books, paper, printing presses, ships, the light bulb, cars, planes, television, telephones, computers, rockets, and more. More then 7 billion human beings are currently divided up to around 200 countries or soverign states. Dinosaurs Dinosaurs were a reptilian group of animals. They were the former dominate species of the planet, before being wiped out by a meteorite 65 million years ago. There were many different kinds of Dinosaurs, the most famous being the T-Rex. Geography The planet is divided into tectonic plates that move on the surface of the planet over large periods of time. The interior of the planet is a solid iron inner core, a liquid outer core, and a thick layer of mantle. 70% of the planet's surface is covered with water, the life source of all living creatures on the planet. Different forms of environments exist on the planet, including mountains, plains, fields, forests, deserts, tundra, and more. Because of its distance to the sun in relation to its size, the Earth technically has 365.2425 days every time is completes one revolution around the sun. Thus, in the Gregorian calender, years evenly divisible by four, unless they are divisible by 100 and not also divisible by 400, have a full day is added to the calender to catch up to the exact start of a revolution. These are known as leap years. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Milky Way planets Category:Celestial Bodies